


Criminal

by jas1k7879



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Kira is trying to control her fox, Liam still has anger issues, Lydia wants to help stiles, Malia is angry with stiles, Other, Scott is worried about stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is worried about Stiles, Stiles is FBI's most wanted, Stiles is a sociopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas1k7879/pseuds/jas1k7879
Summary: Stiles is FBI's most wanted criminal. He wasn't always this way. He used to be kind, skinny, defenseless, and giddy. But certain events has sent him down a dark path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my wattpad account but I decided to post it here so I hope you enjoy :)

THIS IS THE PROLOGUE! Stiles was skinny and defenseless some would say. But after Stiles's dad left him saying he was getting too out of hand, being possessed by the nogitsune, Lydia nearly dying, and Scott and Stiles's fight Stiles completely lashed out and ended up being FBI's most wanted criminal. Stiles is left with no one Lydia has tried to help him but nothing has worked so Stiles made Lydia stay away from him. Malia hates him. Kira is off trying to control her fox thing. And Derek is god knows where. Stiles is basically on his own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1 basically showing Stiles after certain events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1 :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles sat watching tv (that he stole of course) and downing bottles of alcohol. He's in a very bad mood today for some reason. Maybe it's the fact he didn't sleep at all last night, his dad left him, everyone hates him, and he hasn't committed a crime in over a week. He was so full of anger right now he thought he was going to explode. Finally stiles shot up from his seat and threw his empty bottle at the wall.

"Okay! That's it! Time to make my next move!" Stiles yelled. 

Stiles packed all the stuff he wanted to keep and put it in his suitcase he put on his clean suit. He grabbed his map and marked a bank location. 

"That's it okay let's do this." Stiles said and put on his goggles he used to cover his face so no one could get a good look of him. He grabbed his guns, knives, explosives, trip wires, etc. and he was out the door.

He drove to the bank and hopped out of his car(that he also stole.) The bank looked pretty empty there were a few workers and only two security guards which he could shoot easily if needed. There were only five customers and no kids or teenagers all adults good. Of course stiles didn't care if there were kids/teens. He set up a trip wire at both entrances and exits stepped over them and walked inside.

"It's show time. ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM NOW!" Stiles yelled and everyone started screaming.

"DONT TRY TO ESCAPES THERE ARE TRAPS AT EACH EXIT!" He continued. 

Everyone got on the ground in the center of the room. "Finally!" Stiles yelled in a half whisper. 

Stiles looked directly at a camera before speaking. "If the police don't get here in 10 minutes I'm going to shoot everyone in here tick tock!" Stiles yelled.

(9 minutes and 57 seconds later) 

"Alright who should I kill first." Stiles laughed evilly. 

"Eenie meenie miny.... You." Stiles said and shot the man in the middle of all the people. Everyone was screaming and crying. 

Finally sirens were heard and police cars pulled up. Stiles ran to the surveillance room and the police seemed to have noticed the trip wires and gone over them. But what they don't know is that stiles planted a bomb somewhere in that room. The police got everyone standing up and calmed down and stiles pressed the button that makes the bomb blow. 

A big explosion happened and stiles cheered. Once all the smoke cleared out  
he checked if anyone survived. No one if they did they got out. Stiles took his spray paint and went and sprayed on the walls on the outside of the building "have a nice day! Ha ha ha!" Got into his car and drove as far away from there as he could get.  
_______________________________________________________


End file.
